The Magic Box
by grave-walker
Summary: After destroying Snape's potion supply Harry and Draco are accidentally telaported into a small box. Will Hermioinie and Ron find Harry before i't too late? Will Harry and Draco admit their true feelings?
1. A Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, if I did I would have written a better book than the Half Blood Prince

The Magic Box

One: A Narrow Escape

'Hand it over Malfoy!' Harry yelled at the cornered Draco Malfoy. The two boys stood alone in the hallway. Two rivals at a standoff, poised ready for an attack.

'I don't think I will Potter,' Malfoy smirked.

'But it's MY cloak!' Harry exclaimed.

'Finders Keepers Potter,'

'Please Mafloy, it was my fathers!'

'Then you should have taken better care of it, honestly Potter who leaves their personal possessions in the open like that, anyone could just come along and claim them,' Draco reasoned.

'I left it in my Dorm room in a locked chest!' Harry yelled.

'Precisely, no hidden compartments, no charms I thought a lifetime of being chased by Voldermort would inspire a little caution,' Draco taunted.

'That's it Malfoy hand it over or I'll…'

'You'll what Potter?'

'Shave your head!'

Draco gasped.

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Oh wouldn't I?' Harry pointed his wand at Draco's head. Draco eloquently replied

'Eep!' and ran into a storeroom. Harry chased after him. There were shelves boxing Draco in the room filled with vials of suspicious looking substances.

'Now Potter calm down, your cloak's behind the Salazar Slytherin statue on the third floor, see now you've no reason to shave off my lovely hair,' Draco pleaded. Harry frowned.

'How do I know you're telling the truth?' Harry asked.

'Potter I would do anything for my hair,' Draco said 'That and I just realised where we are,'

'Huh?'

'We're in Snape's private potion storeroom,' Draco rationalised 'One poorly aimed spell and we're toast,'

Harry paled and lowered his wand.

'And I don't have much confidence in your magical abilities Potter,' Draco lied.

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes.

'Since you've so _kindly_ told me the location of my cloak I see no reason to risk detention or more importantly Snape's wrath,' Harry shuddered. 'So I'll just leave you and your precious hair alone,'

'HARRY WAIT!' Draco yelled too late.

Harry turned and knocked over a mop, which slid and knocked several potions off a shelf onto the floor. The two boys leapt back as a domino action rippled around them. Thousands of potions fell from the sky toward their lovely faces. The rivals ran from the storeroom and looked on in horror as their freedom crashed and burned like the entire contents of Snape's personal potion stash.

'Oh fucking nana's' draco cursed.

'We're soo dead,' Harry said.

'What's going on here!' spoke a voice that made both Draco and Harry whimper in terror.

'Potter! Malfoy! What are you doing near my Storeroom?' Snape demanded.

'Run!' Draco yelled. The two boys ran from the dungeons in a display that would have made the road runner jealous. However Snape was no coyote when he saw the state of his storeroom. He became the evil the Manson family would envy. He chased after the boys with equal enthusiasm. The boys couldn't loose him.

'Well Potter any ideas?' Draco yelled as they ran up the staircase.

'Seventh rapid breathing floor,' Harry managed. They both ran until they reached a certain corridor.

'Now what?' Draco exclaimed.

'I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide,' Harry repeated as he walked toward the wall. Sure enough a door appeared. Harry grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

'Are you sure he won't find us here?' Draco asked.

'Doubtful,'

Harry turned to look at what the room had provided for him. it was completely bare, no furniture, not even a lousy pillow. The only thing in the ruddy room was small wooden box.  
'That's odd,' Harry puzzled.  
'Wasn't there furniture in this place last time?' Draco asked.  
'It's the room of requirement Malfoy, it's constantly changing to meet the needs of others,' Harry explained.  
'Yeah well I could've used a sofa, or at least a chair,' Draco commented. 'What's that?'  
'What the box?'  
'Yeah,'  
'How the hell would I know!'  
'Well obviously you need it Potter so I assumed to knew what it bloody well was!' Draco snapped.  
Harry sighed.  
'Well it looks like a music box,' Harry said and walked toward the small box. He picked it up and admired it closely. Draco moved beside him to have a look at the mysterious object.  
'Brilliant workmanship,' Draco realised.  
'Yeah, I guess,'  
'What kind of wood is it?' Draco asked.  
'Dunno,'  
'Well give it here Potter!' Draco moved to grab the box from Harry but as soon as he hands touched the box the whole world spun around him and he felt himself lift off the floor and fall into a growing darkness.

Snape finally opened the door to the room of requirement. To his shock and dismay it was completely empty. The room was set up like a living room, there was a sofa and a fireplace and wall hangings, very homey. However no children. Frustrated Snape slamned the door and set off down the corridor. If he had looked more closely he would have noticed a small wooden box atop the mantle of the fireplace.


	2. Where's Harry?

The Magic Box

Two: Where's Harry?

Draco moaned after realising he had control of his body back.

'That was not a pleasant feeling,' he said and tried to sit up. Everything became fuzzy and difficult to make out. Beside him he heard another groan as Harry too gained consciousness.

'What the hell just happened?' Harry asked.

'You expect me to know?' Draco snapped.

'Well you've got the powerful, "pure blooded" wizarding family that's suppose to know everything about magic,' Harry spat.

'True, however this particular situation escapes me,'

'In other words you don't have a fucking clue what happened or where the hell we are!'

'Well if I could see a damned thing I'd be delighted to tell you Potter! My visions all distorted and fuzzy'

'Welcome to my world,' Harry muttered

'You know this is your fault Potter,' Draco accused.

'Mine?'

'Could look where you were bloody going, had to be the huge clutz that you are and destroy the entire potions storeroom,'

'It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't broken into Gryffindor tower and stolen my cloak!'

'Yes well I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a pain in the arse!'

'ME? I'm not the one who's been making lives a living hell since first year Malfoy!'

'Hey I tried to be nice to you Potter! If I remember correctly you're the one who so rudely refused my friendship!'

'I was just a kid! You had just insulted my new friend!'

'Bull shit!'

'Let's face it Malfoy you're not exactly the nicest person in the world. Besides I was 11 years old! Just a kid!'

'Don't give me that shit! You're saying that if I were to offer my friendship again, because you're so much wiser now in your old age, that you would accept it?'

'Maybe!'

'Bull shit!'

'Oh shut up Malfoy!' Harry spat.

'Albus,' McGonagall strode into the great hall greatly concerned. It was empty apart from the other three heads of house, Professor Dumbledore, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. 'I conducted a thorough search of Gryffidor Tower and half the castle, I couldn't find them,'

'Yes we haven't had any luck either,' Dumbledore replied.

'Professor I'm worried,' Granger whined 'It's not like Harry to just disappear…well not this long. It's been six hours! Something must be wrong,'

'I'm well aware of that possibility Miss Granger, however we do know that he is somewhere on Hogwarts grounds and as long as he remains here he is safe,' Dumbledore comforted.

'I still reckon they're both dead,' Ron mumbeled.

"Ron!' Hermionie gasped.

'Oh come on Hermionie! Harry and Malfoy destroy Snape's potion collection and then they both mysteriously disappear? It's too coincidental if you ask me,' Ron growled.

Snape rolled his eyes amazed that Weasley could pronounce such a word as coincidental let alone use it in a sentence.

'Oh please Ron we've been here before, Snape is Hogwart's teacher! He would never murder Malfoy and Harry over something as trivial as potions,' Hermionie scorned.

'Actually Miss Granger I most defiantly would have if I had managed to get my hands on them both. Most unfortunately I could not. And now, no doubt due to one of Potter's ill conceived plans they are both missing in action and forcing the entire school to come to a standstill on their account,' Snape stated.

'Yes well anyway, it is almost midnight I suggest that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger both return to Gryffindor Tower,' Dumbledore announced.

'But Professor Harry-,' Hermionie began

'Is perfectly fine, wherever he is among the grounds,' Dumbledore finished.

'Not bloody likely,' Ron muttered 'Even if Snape didn't murder them. Wherever he is he's with Malfoy,'

The two teenagers left arguing what horrid fate Potter faced with his arch rival.

'It is quite possible Headmaster that they may have already blown each other to pieces,' Snape commented.

'I'm worried too Albus, you know what those two boys are like. They've nothing but hate and resentment for each other,' McGonagall sighed.

Harry felt himself stiffen as Draco approached him. He's was so god damn sexy in the moonlight, Harry thought as Draco smirked at him.

'Hey,' Harry smiled.

'Hey,'

'You're late,' Harry said while putting his work back in his bag. 'I was beginning to think this was all some cruel joke,'

Draco smiled at him and moved closer as Harry stood up.

'Not a chance,' Draco inched closer toward Harry, he moved in so their bodies were barely separated. The skin on the back of Harry's neck tingled and his mouth went dry.

Harry didn't trust his voice to say something without cracking so he just nodded. Draco saw Harry's obvious embarrassment and felt the need to comfort.

'If you ever get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will,' Draco offered.

'J-just take it a bit slow okay?' Harry asked 'I've never done this before,'

Draco smiled, a challenge.

'Okay,' he said and leaned in close so that their lips were millimeters apart 'Until you say or indicate otherwise, I'll take it slow,'

Draco took that meaning literally as he moved forward and pressed their lips together. It was a soft intimate contact with no passion behind it. The action was so tender and soft Harry relaxed and sighed under the kiss. Draco then gently and slowly opened Harry's mouth and ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. It sent excitement tremors through Harry, but after a few minutes of lip kisses Harry realized it was going agonizingly slow. He wanted Draco to kiss him with uncontrollable passion and a lust that was so strong it took all of Draco's control to pull away. Harry controlled his impulses though, he asked Draco to take it slow and he was obliging.

Harry would seem a weak horny moron to go back on his plea. He was pretty sure he could control himself. That was until Draco "accidentally" brushed his hand across Harry's thigh and ran his tongue over Harry's own. Harry lost all rational thought. He moaned in frustration and grabbed Draco's hips. He slamned them tight against his own and took control of the kiss, he hardened it poured in all the passion Draco had awoken within him. Harry thought he heard Draco laugh as he returned Harry's passionate kiss and pushed Harry back up against the tree.

Harry moaned again this time not in frustration and tightened his grip of Draco's hips. Draco's hand slid up Harry's shirt and began to run across Harry's torso. Harry was pleasantly shocked at the touch. Draco broke their lustful lip contact and began working his tongue's magic on Harry's neck. Draco smiled as Harry gasped. Every stroke Draco's tongue made, made Harry shudder. Draco couldn't be more pleased, Harry's neck was sensitive which meant it was extremely vulnerable for arousal. Draco continued, except made his kisses harder. Harry took in a long breath and shuddered once more.

He wanted more, more was good, he thought to himself, more Draco. He pulled Draco's hips tighter against him. Draco took that as a sign and began to rub their bodies together. Harry nearly doubled over from the pleasure. How could he feel like this with Draco when they had hardly done anything and still wearing clothes! Draco felt Harry's arousal before Harry even realized what he'd let happen. Draco felt Harry's erection against his leg, but instead of laughing or admiring himself for his skill Draco surprised himself by becoming more excited himself. He suddenly felt a strong urge within him and felt extremely hungry, the good kind of hungry, the hungry that would involve going on a strict only Harry Potter diet and suddenly he felt himself attain an erection. Draco lost control and ripped open Harry's shirt. Harry gasped again and tilted his head back. Draco began kissing Harry's neckline beginning to work his way done, while rubbing himself against Harry. They both groaned at the feeling of erections against one another. When…

Harry woke up to find himself with a very large hard on.

'Oh shit!' Harry said aloud, remembering what had happened and realizing who he was laying beside. Harry sat up and turned from Malfoy, not even looking toward the blonde in case he had seen Harry's obvious erection and giving Harry one of his smirks. After that dream Harry wouldn't be able to take it. Instead Harry looked about the room he found himself in. There was a very large bed with four posters and everything, a sofa, a coffee table, a desk and a chair. The theme of the room was very nice, a mix of blacks and silvers. Harry was impressed. However the room also had a door. Harry stood up, now having the capability of his legs and hoped to god when he opened the door he would find a bathroom. He walked to the door, yanked it open and…

'Thank all gods of all religions!' Harry exclaimed as he practically leapt into the room and slammed the door behind him. He needed to take care of little Harry's (which was in no way little) problem.

Draco awoke about the same time as Harry. He smirked and laid on his back gazing at the ceiling. What a dream, the detail was amazing! Too bad it didn't go anywhere though. Draco frowned. Usually his dreams with Harry had more action less talking. Draco wondered if Harry would really be that frigid in bed. Not that Draco would ever find out. The last thing that would be on Harry Potter's mind was Draco in any other position then opposing him with a wand in hand. Too bad, Draco thought, cause he knew many positions he would just love to try with harry involving a different kind of wand.


	3. Welcome to the Magic Box

The Magic Box

3: Welcome to the Magic Box

When Harry emerged from the bathroom Draco seemed to be examining the walls. It struck Harry as a very odd thing to do, especially since Draco seemed so engrossed in it. It appeared as though Draco thought he was studying a fine artwork or tapestry.

'Ah Malfoy?' Harry asked 'What are you doing?'

'The wood,' Draco stated as he reached out to touch the wall 'It's engraved,'

'The wall is engraved?' Harry asked shocked 'Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?'

'Yes, however that doesn't change the fact that the walls are engraved Potter,' Draco rolled his eyes and moved from the wall.

'I suppose you've tried apparating out of here too then?' Harry asked.

'Of course,' Draco stated 'I've also checked for any hidden routes out of here but the only door leads to the bathroom. As it appears, we are stuck in here, together,'

Harry groaned and let himself fall onto the bed.

'Wherever here is,' Harry mumbled.

'Yes well I might have a small suggestion as to where that might be,' Draco offered.

'You do?' Harry sat up a flicker with hope.

'Yes well about the walls,' Draco said 'Don't the carvings seem familiar to you?'

'The engravings?' Harry asked 'Should they?'

'I'm fairly certain they're the same as the carvings on the box in the room of requirement,' Draco stated.

'Really?' Harry asked sitting up and walking to the wall beside Draco.

'Well you got a better look at the box then I did Potter you tell me!' Draco snapped. He was getting rather impatient with Potter's slow minded responses.

'Well they do look similar don't they?' Harry stated.

'Yes well, if they are the same, then I think we may be inside the box,' Draco reasoned.

'Inside the box?' Harry asked completely taken back.

'Do you realize how often you repeat what people say? It's really annoying!' Draco frowned.

'Malfoy that box couldn't have been more than 30cm by 15cm! We would have to be like one or two inches high!' Harry exclaimed.

'Something like that Potter,' Draco said and sat down upon the bed.

'That's not possible!' Harry begged.

'After six years at a wizarding school Potter I expected you to have a bit more of an open mind,' Draco said matter of factly.

'My mind is plenty open! This is just absurd!' Harry said now becoming increasingly agitated, 'What the hell are we suppose to do about food?'

There was a loud crack interrupting the debate, the two boys turned to the coffee table to find two trays of fruit and what appeared to be a letter.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' Harry muttered. Draco moved to the table and picked up the letter. Which was addressed, Misters Potter and Malfoy. Draco opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter out loud to Harry.

_Dear Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy_

_Welcome to the Magic Box _(Harry: 'Sounds like a kids television show)_. The Magic Box is a creation to aid wizards and witches of the world, to serve their great purpose to achieve harmony of the soul. During your stay here you will be provided for in areas of necessities such as food and drink, clothing and medical resources should one of you come to illness or injury. _(Draco: Which seems increasingly likely if we're to be stuck in here together). _There is no way to leave the magic box until your purpose has been fulfilled. Once you purpose is fulfilled you will be immediately transported from the box and return to your own dimension. The Magic Box will not be found liable for any incidents that occur during your time spent in the Magic Box. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Creator of the Magic Box_

'Oh this is just fucking great!' Harry stormed. 'What the fuck kind of purpose are we suppose to fulfill,'

'Calm down Potter, now is the time to think not pound on the wall and hope for the best,' Draco said lying down on the bed once more.

'We've got to find a way out of here!' Harry exclaimed.

'You heard what the letter said, the only way we're leaving this place is when we've completed out purpose,' Draco rationalized.

'Never trust a strange bit of parchment Malfoy,' Harry scowled 'After what your father did to Ginny Weasley I though you'd know better,'

'Oh please Potter this is hardly dark magic,' Draco smirked.

'Seems real dark arts stuff to me,' Harry muttered.

'Listen Potter, I've come across many magical artifacts like this box…well alright not exactly like this box but all magical objects are the basically the same, they're are about puzzles and riddles. They've just given us our clue, we'll find a solution to our problem through that letter I guarantee it,' Draco explained.

'Why should I believe a single thing your saying Malfoy,' Potter accused 'For all I know this could be a plan of yours and Voldermorts to…well I don't know but no doubt it will end in my painful death,'

'A most intriguing idea Potter save it has one flaw,' Draco pointed out.

'What's that?' Harry sniped.

'This theory would have me spend a great deal amount of time stuck with you in a lousy box,' Draco remarked 'Dark lord or not, I would rather loose a limb than suffer such a fate,'

'Ah well I suppose that's true,' Harry said 'Besides I don't think you'd willingly destroy Snape's potion collection, you're an evil bastard but you're not suicidal,'

'Thank-you, now while we appear to be on civil terms…well as civil as we've ever been toward each other I will take the opportune moment to declare that I call dibs on the bed and wish you a pleasant nights sleep on the sofa,' Draco said before rolling over onto his side and snuggling into the pillows.

'What are you on about Malfoy!' Harry declared before realizing… 'Oh shit! There's only one bed,'

'It's amazing how fast the mind works,' Draco muttered.

'That's not fair Malfoy! I will not sleep on the bloody sofa with a huge king sized bed like that, taking up most of the space of the bloody room,' Harry demanded.

Draco sat up and faced Harry with a raised brow.

'Are you saying Potter, that you want to sleep with me?' Draco asked. Harry immediately went red.

'I wouldn't put it like that,' Harry said, 'But we're both guys right? And it's a big bed right? And we hate each other right? So we could just…stick to different sides and we'd be fine…'

'Well…yes, but…you honestly want to share the same bed as me?' Draco seemed genuinely shocked.

'I'm _not _sleeping on the ruddy sofa!' Harry demanded.

Draco shugged and pulled back the covers for Harry.

'Come on then Potter, however if I wake up to find you spooning me or even touching me slightly, I will turn you into a ferret and see how muchfun you make of it,'

Seeing Draco lying like that awaiting for Harry to get into bed with him brought dirty thoughts that reminded him of his dream last night. Suddenly the idea to share the bed seemed a really stupid one. Harry looked at the sofa longingly but knew he couldn't loose this battle of wills. Draco expected Harry to back out, Harry wouldn't give him the pleasure. Harry hopped onto the bed and dove into the covers facing **away **from the blonde.

'Good night then,' Harry said, however now completely more awake then he was a few moments before.

'Potter,' Draco said completely dumb founded by Harry's actions. Suddenly he wasn't sleepy anymore. He lay down on the bed and stared at Harry's masculine shaped back. 'Bloody Gryffindor' Draco whispered to himself before shutting his eyes and trying to will himself to asleep.


	4. Elementary My Dear Ronald

The Magic Box

Four: Elementary My Dear Ronald

'Hermionie give it up!' Ron sighed. He was spending his Sunday searching every bloody room of Hogwarts with an incredibly stubborn and persistent Hermione, when he could have be in the prefects bathroom steaming things up (and he wasn't talking about having a bath, hehe). He checked out his girlfriend's arse thoroughly as she sped up ahead of him in search of clues to Harry's disappearance that she would never find. She finally stopped and crossed her arms in frustration.

'You're right, we're not going to get anywhere taking this approach,' she concluded.

'What are you talking about Hermione,' Ron sighed.

'The search and pray to god we find him approach,' she explained 'We need to think it out from Harry's perspective. What would he have done!'

Ron groaned and hit his head repeatedly against the wall.

'Why can't you just let Dumbledore and McGonagall search?' Ron pleaded 'If they can find the headquarters of a dark wizard they can defiantly find two lost teenagers!'

'We're Harry's best friends Ronald! If we can't figure out where he fled to then who can?' she demanded. Ron caved and gave into the inevitability that until Harry was found he would find no action.

'Okay then, what would Harry have done Sherlock?' Ron asked.

'Well, let's see, he must have been fighting with Malfoy, what else would those two be doing together right?' Hermione began.

'Sounds good so far,' Ron added.

'So maybe a misaimed spell hit the storage room and destroyed the potions. They hear Snape coming and understandably make a run for it,' she continued.

'Understandably,' Ron commented.

'So where would Harry run to for an escape?' Hermione pondered.

'The forbidden forest?' Ron suggested.

'Yes that's a really good possibility,' Hermione brightened for a second before returning to a scowl. 'No Malfoy would never go back in there after first year, and wherever Harry is, you can bet he's with Malfoy,'

'Why's that?' Ron asked 'I mean their enemies right? So why wouldn't they split up?'

'Because Harry wouldn't let Malfoy out of his sight, you know what he's like, he would never leave anyone to face off with danger alone. It's his noble nature,' Hermione deduced.

_That and Harry's had a secret crush on Malfoy since fourth year,_ Hermione thought, but she would never tell Ron that.

'So what would noble Harry Potter do if he had a homicidal Snape on his tail desperate for his blood?' Ron asked himself.

'Well, where's a safe place to hide on Hogwarts grounds?' Hermione asked.

'The Quidditch pitch?' Ron asked hopeful.

'No it's too much of an open space, it would make it really easy for curses,' Hermione reasoned.

'The astronomy tower?' Ron asked. Hermione looked at him as if he were an idiot.

'He'd be trapped Ron!'

'He could always jump? It'd be better than suffering Snape's wrath,'

'No…wait a second…Ron!' Hermione exclaimed.

'What?'

'Harry would have been in desperate need right?'

'Umm yeah?'

'So Harry would have to think of what he would need right? Something he would say require?'

'Yeah so?'

'So? What about the Room of Requirement?' Hermione exclaimed.

'I thought Snape already checked there?' Ron asked.

'Yes well maybe Harry made the room change to hide him because it was what he needed?' Hermione asked 'It could have worked that way,'

'You know Hermione I think you just might have figured it out,' Ron grinned.

'Eugh! Malfoy that's disgusting!' Harry exclaimed.

'What?' Draco asked innocently. They had both almost pulled a brain muscle trying to figure out what the clue in the note was, before finally deciding to call a lunch break. Harry had asked the magic box for a nice steak sandwich. Draco asked for pancakes, extra syrup. Which was an understatement. Draco licked his lips at the enticing meal before him of syrup with a side of pancakes.

'You're not actually going to eat that are you?' Harry asked.

'Yes!' Draco snapped 'Why wouldn't I? It looks bloody fantastic!'

'It's…well, don't you think it's just a little bit too sweet?' Harry asked.

'No way!'

'But…you can't eat that!' Harry exclaimed, what was wrong with Draco's tastebuds or his stomach for that matter. Halfway through that meal and Harry would be in the bathroom puking his guts out.

'Why?' Draco asked 'Why o' why must you deprive me of my lunch Potter?'

'It's just disgusting! It's lunch! And you're eating breakfast and dessert all at once!' Harry exclaimed.

'It's just pancakes Potter,' Draco was becoming very protective of his lunch.

'It's ridiculous you're going to rot your teeth!'

'There are spells for that you know,'

'Yes but…you…just…' Harry was stunned, he couldn't believe that Draco was actually going to eat something like that for lunch. 'You're going to get as fat as Hogwarts if you eat like that!'

'Nonsense Potter, a fast metabolism runs in the family, now if you don't mind I'd like to eat my lunch in peace!' and before Harry could say another word Draco shovelled an entire pancake into his mouth.

Harry was grossed out for two seconds, two calm, peaceful, ordinary seconds before Draco had finished chewing his pancake and before a large portion of syrup began dripping from Draco's lips and down his chin. Harry became transfixed by it. The delicious, sweet topping running from those perfect lips, down his pale chin and began to run down Malfoy's neck. Harry shivered. How he would love to lick that trail of syrup from Draco's enticing lips down to his neck. Hell, Harry would have run that syrup all over Draco's pale ,beautiful, masculine body and lap it all up slowly and purposefully. Harry licked his own lips at the thought. Harry was so immersed in it he didn't realise he was staring.

Draco paused reaching for another pancake and looked at Harry, who was staring intently at Draco's lips. Draco nearly collapsed from shock, Harry was starring at him with _that _look. Good goddess why did he have to be staring at him like that. Draco forgot all about his pancakes. Harry looked so gorgeous, so completely shaggable it was intoxicating. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and whimpered. _Oh dear god, _Draco knew the look in Harry's eyes. Lust, desire, passion, it all shone out of Harry, he looked so alive. Draco couldn't just sit there when Harry was staring at him like _that. _He had to-

'Harry!' the two boys were snapped out of their daze by very loud feminine voice.

'What the fuck!' Draco exclaimed. He grabbed a towel and whipped the syrup from face.

'Funny,' Harry said 'That sounded just like Hermione,'

'Granger?' Draco asked, 'But that's not possible,'

'Harry mate are you in here?' a male voice.

'Alright, that was defiantly Ron!' Harry piped up.

'Where the hell are they?' Draco asked 'And why are they so loud?'

'Well we're in the box right?' Harry suggested 'So maybe they're in the Room of

Requirement! Maybe they're just outside!'

'Thank the fucking gods, now all we have to do is get them to hear us,' Draco spoke optimistically.

'HERMIONE!' Harry yelled.

'WEASLEY!' Draco joined in.

'Harry? Are you in here? It's Hermione you don't need to worry about Snape?' the voice said.

'She can't hear us,' Draco noted.

'Well yell louder,' Harry ordered 'HERMIONE!'

'GRANGER, WEASLEY! WE'RE IN THE FUCKING BOX!'

'RON! HERMIONIE!'

'It doesn't look good Hermionie,' Ron's voice spoke 'Maybe you were wrong,'

'NO, RON, HERMIONIE. I'M RIGHT HERE! STUCK WITH MALFOY, HELP!'

'Hey!' Draco spoke rather hurt.

'Yeah, but where else could he be?' Hermione sighed.

'HERMIONE! RON!' Harry continued to yell.

'WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A GARDEN GNOME!' Draco yelled.

'Come on then Hermione, let's go check the astronomy tower, you never know,' Ron said doubtfully.

'RON HERMIONE, NO PLEASE!' Harry yelled in vain.

'Oh for fuck's sake!' Draco said before raising his wand and pointing at his throat and casting, '_Sonorus_,'

'WEASLEY, GRANGER! IF YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM I SWEAR TO GOD THE PAST SIX YEARS WILL LOOK LIKE A PICNIC WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!' Draco voice echoed, harry had to cover his ears.

'Holy fuck is that Malfoy?' Ron asked. Harry glowed and punched the air.

'Yes alright! Way to go Malfoy! I owe you a butterbeer!' Harry cried out.

'Where are you Malfoy?' Hermione's voice asked 'Is Harry with you?'

'UNFORTUNETLY I'VE BEEN STUCK WITH HIM SINCE YESTERDAY! DON'T WORRY WEASLEY HE STILL HAS ALL HIS LIMBS AND I'M WITHOUT SCARRING.' Draco informed. 'DO YOU SEE A WOODEN BOX ANYWHERE?'

'A wooden box?' Hermione asked.

'YES FAIRLY SMALL, LIKE A MUSIC BOX. IT'S GOT ODD INGRAVINGS ON IT,' Draco detailed.

'Yes I can see it, it's on the mantle piece,' Hermione spoke.

'ALRIGHT, BE CAREFUL I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN BUT HARR- POTTER AND I ARE IN THAT BOX,' Draco instructed.

'You're in the box?' Ron asked sceptically.

'UNLESS YOU'VE GOT ANYTHING INSTRUCTIVE TO SAY WEASLEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET GRANGER HANDLE THIS,' Draco snapped.

'Alright I've picked up the box,' Hermione said, 'Now what?'

Draco looked to Harry. Harry just shrugged, and looked up.

'I DON'T KNOW,' Draco said honestly 'TRY OPENING IT,'

Suddenly the ceiling was lifted and the two boys were seeing a very large bushy haired head. They both screamed and fell down in shock.

'Wow,' Hermione said. Ron ran over, looked down, and said a few combinations of words that will not be written.


	5. Cracking the Code

The Magic Box

Five: Cracking the Code

'So it only happened when you both touched the box at the same time?' Hermione clarified.

Harry nodded. They explained in great detail what happened from the storage room up to the letter. Hermione paid close attention taking in every detail, making acknowledging noises all the while like ahuh, oh, and of course a slight nod of the head. Ron on the other hand hadn't stopped laughing after he saw two inch high Harry and Draco.

'Ron really you're being very immature!' Hermione scowled.

'Oh come on Hermione you don't find mini Harry and Malfoy to be just a little bit funny?' Ron asked, whipping the tears from his eyes.

'We have more important things to worry about, like how to get them both out of the box,' Hermione reminded.

'You could just take us out of the box and do an enlargement charm,' Harry suggested. Draco and Hermione both sighed simultaneously.

'Things like this don't usually work that way Potter,' Draco informed.

'This is really powerful magic,' Hermione added 'I believe the only way to get both you and Malfoy out is to complete your purpose,'

'Can you at least try?' Harry begged. Hermione looked at him doubtful.

'It could hurt me Harry,' Hermione stressed.

'Yes but imagine how silly you would look if we went through a needlessly huge amount of work when there was a simple possibility the entire time?' Harry baited, and it worked.

Hermione reached toward the mini Harry, her hand visibly hit something and she pulled her hand away with a shriek.

'Wow,' Draco admired 'Did you see that? Ripples of magic across the top of the box where Granger's hand hit it,'

'Yeah,' Harry said 'That was pretty cool,'

'It must certainly was not!' Hermione exclaimed 'That hurt! I told you it wouldn't work Harry!'

'Better safe then sorry,' Harry shrugged and sat on the couch still looking up at Hermione and Ron.

'You know this is really going to do some serious damage to my neck,' Harry remarked.

'Oh stop complaining,' Hermione frowned 'Let's discuss theories shall we? We need to figure this out,'

'Oh no you don't!' Draco cut it 'I'm not leaving my fate in the hands of two bumbling Gryffindors. I demand you bring a seventh year from my house!'

'Who?' Ron asked highly amused 'Crabbe and Goyle? A lot of help they'd be,'

'Of course not Crabbe or Goyle Weasley how stupid do you think I am? Zabini! He'll probably have a few ideas,' Draco suggested. Hermione sighed but nodded.

'Alright Ron why don't you head down to the Slytherin dungeons and find Zabini,' she instructed.

'What, me?' he asked 'Why do I have to go down there?'

'Because I want discuss a few things with Harry and Malfoy, and if you're just going to sit there laughing you'll be no help anyway,' Hermione reasoned.

'Aww but Hermione, they won't listen to me. He'll probably just curse me for even addressing him,' Ron pouted.

'Don't pout Ron,' Hermione was beginning to sound a lot like Mrs Weasley.

'Actually he's probably right Granger,' Draco remarked and delighted to see Ron's face pale considerably. He laughed and Harry sent him a scornful look. 'Oh don't fret Weasley, if you just say that I'll owe him a favour he'll come running. It's always a good thing to have the gratitude of a Malfoy,'

'Fine,' Ron pouted and moved to the door 'but if I get cursed you're in big trouble,'

'If you say so,' Draco murmured and sat down beside Harry. Ron left and Hermione looked toward Harry.

'I suppose you want me to go tell Dumbledore we've found you then?' Hermione asked.

'NO!' Harry and Draco both yelled simultaneously.

'Are you mad?' Draco asked 'He'll almost certainly tell Snape, and I'll not have him know my location after what we did to his storage room, especially when we're two inches high and extremely vulnerable,'

'Yeah Hermione, I agree with Malfoy on this one. Face it, the box is the lesser evil here, we'll just have to figure it out for ourselves,' Harry added.

'Alright then,' Hermione said took out a parchment and quill, 'We'll just have to wait for Ron and Zabini,'

After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence, Draco thinking to himself, Hermione writing something on her parchment and Harry humming the tune of 'Beauty and the Beast', Ron entered the room with Zabini and a female figure that was hard to make out as she squealed and ran at the box with great speed.

'Drakie are you alright?' the girl asked. Draco groaned recognising the huge beady eyes starring down at him.

'I told you Parkinson, never bloody call me that!' Draco demanded.

'Holy shit,' Zabini said as he and Ron sat down around the box as if making a circle 'Draco, I thought you always said you were eight inches?'

'This isn't funny Zabini,' Draco warned. He didn't notice the strong blush that came to Harry's face.

'Too right it is!' Ron delighted in saying 'It's bloody brilliant. I reckon we should make copies of em and market em. Figurine sized Harry Potter's we'd make a fortune, travel size for convenience, have your own little boy wonder,'

'Ron you're a complete bloody idiot,' Harry remarked.

'I'm sure we could find a use for Malfoy's too. Hey I know we could market em to the ladies, come get your own Malfoy, buy em, take em home, enlarge em and have a merry time,' Ron grinned.

'I hope your not talking about whoring me out to the world Weasley!' Draco snapped.

'Leave my Drakie alone Weasley! He's been through a huge ordeal!' Pansy snapped, 'Being stuck in that tiny little box, with Pothead of all people. He must feel like he's in hell,'

'Oh yes,' Zabini said sarcastically 'I'm sure Draco's in pure agony having to spend all that time alone with Potter, sharing the same room, the same shower, the same bed,'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Zabini's sarcastic tone. Draco sent Zabini a look of death.

'That's right Blaise, it's been horrible,' Draco spoke through clenched teeth.

'I'm sure,' Blaise said with a sly grin. Suddenly Pansy shocked everyone by suddenly bursting into a fit of tears.

'Poor Drakie, stupid Potter, stupid box,' she went on. 'I can't marry a midget!'

Draco groaned and looked at Zabini with desperation.

'Obliviate!' Zabini charmed, before throwing Parkinson from the room.

'You brought Parkinson are you insane Weasley?' Draco accused 'She's a bloody nutter! Thinks I'm going to marry her for fuck's sake!'

'Well she was with Zabini and she wouldn't let me talk with him alone,' Ron spoke defensively.

'So you're not going to marry Pansy then?' Harry asked suddenly. Draco looked at him a little shocked.

'No way in hell Potter,' he said 'I'd rather marry a blast ended skrewt than that prat,'

Was it Draco's imagination or did Harry just have a look of relief? Blaise came back in and resumed his seat.

'Well what have we figured out so far?' he asked.

'Well we obviously know that whatever happened to them, it happened because they both needed it,' Hermione stated, looking up from her parchment for the first time since Blaise entered the room.

'We needed this?' Harry asked dumbfounded.

'It's the Room of Requirement Harry,' Hermione explained 'It only gives you what you need. It obviously realised you needed to fulfil this purpose thing, so it offered you the box and here you are,'

'Yes but why would we both need this?' Draco asked 'Potter got the door to reveal itself so wouldn't it stand to reason that only Potter would need this?'

'Well that was what I thought but you said that it only pulled you both in when you were _both_ touching the box and not when Harry first picked it up. Therefore you both must need this,' Hermione reasoned.

'Makes sense,' Blaise agreed 'So what would this purpose be that needs to be fulfilled?'

'That's just it,' Harry exclaimed 'We have no idea,'

'Well obviously you do because it's what you need,' Blaise said 'You just have to realise it,'

'He's right Harry,' Hermione nodded.

'Oh god we're doomed!' Draco said and put his head in his hands. 'The day Harry Potter realises what he wants or needs Voldermort will be performing Swan Lake in a tutu for the Queen of England,'

'Hey!' Harry exclaimed.

'Actually he's kind of right Harry,' Hermione mumbled.

'Hermione!'

'Let's just admit it. The only way we'll be able to figure out how to get this over with is to crack the code in this bloody letter,' Blaise realised.

'Okay,' Harry frowned 'Read it out again will you Malfoy,'

'Welcome to the Magic Box. The Magic Box is a creation to aid wizards and witches of the world, to serve their great purpose to achieve harmony of the soul. During your stay here you will be yata, yata, yata, there is no way to leave the magic box until your purpose has been fulfilled. Once you purpose is fulfilled you will be immediately transported from the box and return to your own dimension,' Draco read.

Hermione and Blaise just sat there thinking. Ron was studying the lines on his palm and Harry was anxiously awaiting Hermione's opinion.

'I think "harmony of the soul" probably has another meaning,' Draco suggested. Blaise nodded and Hermione hmmmmed.

'In Ancient Runes, in third year, I remember the Professor saying that Harmony of the Soul means to have no hidden burdens weighing down your cosmic balance. No secrets I guess,' Hermione suggested.

'You remember that from third year?' Draco asked surprised.

'Never underestimate Hermione's nerdness,' Ron remarked. Hermione smacked him one on the arm.

'I get it!' Blaise said. 'Your probably saying that Draco and Potter have to confess their secrets to each other,'

'Well yes I think so, tell one another the truth,'

Harry and Draco's mouths stood precariously near the floor.

'We have to what!' Draco demanded.

'Why would we have to do that?' Harry asked. Hermione shrugged but had a knowing look in her eyes.

'Maybe your soul feels there is something you should tell Malfoy, Harry,' Hermione hinted. Harry didn't pick up on it.

'Yeah Draco, anything you want to tell Potter?' Blaise smirked. Draco scowled at his soon to be ex friend.

'No!'

'Well then you'll just have to try,' Hermione said 'Start from the top and go from there,'

'You're saying I should tell Malfoy all of my secrets?' Harry asked.

'Well…yes,' Hermione shrugged. Then turned back to her bit of parchment.

'Are you insane? He's the son of a death eater!" Harry raved.

'I'm aware of that,' she said not looking up from her writing.

'You want me to tell him everything? The prophecy, Sirius, the Dursleys, Cho Chang, the Polyjuice Potion thing…everything?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry,' Hermione sighed 'It's the only way,'

'Shit!'

'Don't worry Harry,' Ron said cheerfully 'Malfoy will have to tell you everything as well, Death Eater plans, sordid sexual experiences, killing his first innocent…'

'Don't be ridiculous I've never killed anyone Weasley, although if you're willing I'm up for the experience,' Draco smirked.

'Are you sure I should do this?' Harry asked still anxious 'I mean we don't even know that this will work,'

'It's highly likely,' Hermione said finally finished writing, 'I'm betting that this will be able to prove it,'

'What your doodles?' Ron asked.

'No Ronald! They're copies of the carvings on the box, I think they're some form of old language, I expect they'll tell of what the purpose of the box is and what Harry and Malfoy have to do to achieve theirs,' she theorized, she then stood up moved to the door, 'I'll head to the library and work on deciphering them right away,'

'I'll go with you,' Blaise said before standing and moving beside her 'I'm not bad at Ancient Runes myself, be there to make sure you don't mistranslate something, or miss something else,'

'Yes that's a good idea actually,' Hermione smiled 'Ron, you should come with us, just to find all the books we can on ancient languages, I've got a few ideas myself so it really shouldn't be that hard,'

Ron groaned, more work.

'This will give Harry and Malfoy privcy to begin their confessions,' Hermione smiled. She walked over to the box and picked up the lid.

'Good luck boys,' she said and closed the box.


	6. Confessions of a Teenage Hero

The Magic Box

Six: Confessions of a teenage hero

Draco and Harry sat opposite each other on separate sofa's, looking at anything in the room but each other. The tension was enough to make them scream with frustration, neither wanted to spill their guts out to their supposed rival.

'I have no idea what they're talking about Malfoy,' Harry said stubbornly crossing his arms 'I mean why do I need to explain myself to you? I don't even like you!'

'The feeling's very mutual Potter!' Draco snapped 'I confide in only one person in my life, so why would I need to confess anything to you,'

'No idea,' Harry said still refusing to look at Malfoy. Even if it was their only way out, both were too stubborn to give in and be the first to expose himself to the other boy. Instead they just sat there avoiding confrontation and acting like two complete idiots.

'You do realise they're just going to sit there like two complete idiots and not say a word right?' Blaise confirmed as he and Hermione sat at a table in the library. They were surrounded by books gathered on ancient languages, Hermione hard narrowed the selection down by a decent amount.

'Of course,' Hermione spoke examining the book before her 'I'm hoping Malfoy's reasonable side will come through after a few hours of awkward silence and begin the confessions,'

Blaise laughed rather loudly, which earned him a shooshing from Madam Pince.

'When it comes to Harry Potter Draco's never reasonable,' he pointed out. Hermione raised an eyebrow at that and remembered Blaise's comment earlier in the Room of Requirement. Time for some more detective work. God she was loving this.

'I see, would that be because of his strong dislike toward Harry or…something else,' she asked holding back the sly grin. It was Blaise's turn to raise his brow.

'Something else? What something else do you suppose there is Granger?' he asked innocently.

'Oh come on Zabini! You and I both know that there is something else to Harry and Malfoy then they're letting on,' she whispered so Ron wouldn't overhear and have a panic attack.

'Oh really?' Blaise asked with mock confusion 'And what would that be?'

Hermione frowned not buying his ignorance for a second. She decided to go out on a limb.

'Well I know Harry doesn't exactly hate Malfoy,' Hermione clued.

'Oh really?' Blaise asked just a little surprised. 'This makes things genuinely interesting,'

'Why's that?' Hermione pressed.

'Because I know that Draco doesn't exactly hate Potter,' Blaise admitted, 'Not that he'd ever admit it,'

'Yes Harry too, he'd rather face Voldermort then face his feelings,' she sighed.

'They might be stuck in that box for a long time,' Blaise said as Ron passed with his arms full of books, then smiled 'Unless Draco walks in on Potter in the shower, that would defiantly move things along,'

Needless to say, Ron dropped his books.

Many hours later, Harry reached breaking point. He had already been to the bathroom five times, eaten an amount of food that would make Ron wince, and named ever piece of furniture in the god forsaken box. He couldn't take anymore boredom or stuck up poncy Malfoys.

'Oh for the sake humanity!' Harry exclaimed standing up, 'I am sick and tired of this ruddy box, this mind numbing boredom, and only the gods know how much I am sick of you!'

'I'm getting the opinion your feeling rather aggravated Potter,' Draco smirked.

'We're acting like two dim witted Hufflepuffs!' Hary announced.

'Oh don't say that Potter,' Draco groaned 'Certainly we're not that childish,'

'Let's just do this okay?' Harry, 'Get it over and done with,'

'If you insist,' Draco shrugged 'You may begin,'

'Oh hell no, I'm not going first!' Harry snapped.

'Well neither am I,' Draco pointed out.

'Why not?' Harry asked. For once Draco didn't know what to say, he couldn't admit that the thought made him feel extremely nervous and vulnerable, he'd rather crucio himself first.

'Because…I said so Potter! So leave it alone,' Draco managed 'Why don't you go first,'

'Are you kidding? After all the years you've made fun of me, taunted me and teased me you want me to go first? Not likely. You'll just poke fun of me,' Harry accused.

'If you go first…I promise not to make fun of anything you say,' Draco spoke neutrally but inside he was begging for Harry to accept.

'Yeah right,' Harry mumbled.

'You have the word of a Malfoy,'

'That means a lot considering your family,'

'On my reputation I swear it,' Draco promised. Harry narrowed his eyes at his long time enemy.

'Not good enough, swear it on your broomstick,' Harry demanded.

'My broomstick?' Draco repeated shocked, 'Ah sure, alright, I swear it on my broomstick,'

'Well…good, me too,' Harry added. They were both quiet for several moments.

'Potter?' Draco asked 'That means you have to tell me something,'

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his black unmanageable hair. He just knew he would live to regret this.

'Umm,' Harry tried.

'Start off small,' Draco advised 'If that helps,'

'Okay, I like French fries dipped in ice-cream,' Harry admitted. Draco almost laughed.

'That's not really a secret Potter, I've seen you do it at dinner,'

'You watch me while I'm having dinner?'

'I…umm...it was an accident,' he blurted and then cursed himself.

'You accidentally looked at me at dinner?' Harry asked disbelievingly.

'Yes! Blaise pointed something out to me at the Raveclaw table and my eyes rested on you for a second- oh just tell a bloody secret Potter!' Malfoy snapped frustrated.

'I already did!' Potter protested.

'I already told you that wasn't a proper secret!' Draco argued.

'So was!'

'Not,'

'Was,'

'Not,'

'Was too!'

'Was not!'

'Oh shut up Malfoy!' Harry exclaimed 'Fine I'll tell another bloody secret! God damn pouncy git,' (Harry mumbled that last part)

'I almost got put into Slytherin by the sorting hat!' Harry yelled 'Are you bloody well happy now?'

'…' draco was extremely taken back 'Really?'

'Yes really!' harry exclaimed.

'That would have been interesting,' Draco admitted.

'YeahI guess,' Harry mumbled.

'And different,' Draco added 'A Slytherin who wasn't good at potions,'

Harry glared at Draco before polking his tongue out at the blonde. Draco just smirked.

'Yeah well you wouldn't be on the Quidditch team!' Harry threw at him.

'Maybe,' Draco admitted, shocking Harry to no end.

'Malfoy...did you just say maybe?'

'Yes Potter don't get a big head over it, it's obvious your a bloody good fyer,'

'Ah thanks,' Harry said not knowing what else to say 'You're really good too,'

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's statement.

'What? You are, you'd probably be a chaser or something...if I was in the slytherin team,' Harry added.

'Quidditch would have become incredibly boring,' Draco remarked 'With you and I on the same team the other houses wouldn't have a chance,'

'I suppose...,' Harry didn't like the awkwardness that had overcome the situation and decided it was time to get back into familiar territory, 'It'd be kind of fun being able to boss you around, me being Quidditch captain of slytherin and all'

'Really Potter? And what makes you think you'd becaptain,' Draco asked amused.

'You said it yourself, I'm a known bloody good flyer,' Harry reminded.

'Yes however your also a known complete moron! Quidditch is about tactics and strategies, well thought out plans and you don't have the mental capacity for that,'

'I'd do a right job better than you would,'

'Potter a troll could captain better than you!'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah,'

'Well at least I'd be an honest captain! If you were in charge the game would be as croocked as Snape's nose!' Harry yelled.

'Exactly Potter, you don't have balls to pull off a win for the team,' Draco agreed.

'You! Your...ohh you're such an ass!' he exclaimedcrossing his arms, 'It doesn't matter anyway, cause I'm in Gryffindor, thank the gods! And it's your bloody turn now anyway, you're not getting out of it! So spill it! What's your secret!'

'Fine,' Draco said calmly, 'What do you want to know?'

'I don't know Malfoy! That's why we're here obviously!'

'Okay…I don't want to become a death eater,' Draco confessed.

'Really?' Harry asked all anger completelyeradicated, 'You're serious?'

'Completely, I've already talked to Dumbledore about it, and he's making arrangements for me to stay at the school as a primary residence so when my father finds out I'll be safe…until the battle actually begins,'

Harry's heart swelled up in his chest. Draco wasn't evil, he was on his side.

'You're on my side?' Harry asked. Draco looked up surprised to see a very large grin on Harry's face.

'Well…yes, I've seen what Voldermort's capable of…and well…there are other factors, why I chose not to join him, why I want to fight on Dumbledore's side,' Draco said looking away from Harry.

'That's great Malfoy!' Harry exclaimed.

'Umm yeah I guess,' Draco said, a small blush rising to his cheeks. Harry was glad he was on his side. Draco's stomach did a happy flip. 'Alright your turn Potter,'

'Oh okay…umm,' Harry tried to think of something else, but everything that came to mind seemed pathetic compared to the size of the secret Draco just told him. He sat there for two minutes thinking. 'So much for starting off small huh?'

Draco laughed,

'Yeah I guess so,'

Draco laughed, Harry said something and Draco laughed. Harry could have jumped up and danced the macarina, he could have been more romantic and danced the mamba but the macarina was the only dance he knew.

'Ah okay, you know that prophecy your father tried to steal at the end of last year?' Harry asked. (Author: It's set in sixth year, cause I really hate the last book, Ginny Weasley? pllease!)

'I remember him telling me about it,' Draco confirmed 'It was destroyed right?'

'Well yeah…but Dumbledore sort of knew what it was anyway,' Harry explained 'He was there when the original prophecy was made,'

'You know what it is don't you?' Draco asked supremely interested.

'Yeah, turns out I'm going to be the one to kill Voldermort in the end…well that or he'll kill me,' Harry briefed 'Anyway basically it says I'll be the one facing him off, and one of us is going to die,'

Draco paled, his mouth hung open in a very unMalfoyish manner. It felt like his gut had frozen over, Harry was going to...his eyes began to sting and he felt a strong ache in his chest.

'You're going to die?' Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

'Maybe,' he admitted to himself 'Apparently I've got some power that Voldermort knows not,'

'What power?' Draco asked. What power could a teenager posess that could defeat the dark lord? Harry blushed,

'Love,'

'Love...love for who?'

'…someone,'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Okay, had a slight panic coughs over not being able to update due to stupid fucking computer. However I think it's finally agreeing now, though i can't be sure, if it seems to take a long time for me to update the next chapter you'll know why that is.

Thanks to all reviewers, this is my first fanfiction so it means a lot. Next chapter will have a little action between harry and draco, keep tuned for the ultimate confession.


	7. A Long Kept Secret

The Magic Box

Seven: A Long Kept Secret

'This is…this is unbelievable!' Draco roared.

'Malfoy please calm down,' Harry pleaded.

'It's unforgivable! Bloody outrageous!' Draco exclaimed, he was pacing and yelling across from Harry, who was definatly beginning to regret revealing this particular secret.

'It's not all that bad Malfoy,' Harry persisted.

'Damn right it is!' Draco yelled 'It's fucking terrible!'

'It's over, in the past, no use getting all worked up over it now,' Harry insisted.

'Fuck that!' Draco roared 'How could they do that! How could you let them do that?'

'Well I really wasn't in a position to object was I?' Harry rolled his eyes.

'A cupboard?' Draco raged 'Neglect, starvation, emotional and physical abuse!'

'Oh please it wasn't that extreme! And they never got physical with me,' Harry dismissed.

'I thought you said your cousin beat you up?'

'Well…umm…'

'That's it! I'm going to really give them a reason to fear magic!' Draco promised.

'Honestly Malfoy the Dursley's aren't that bad, they could have done a lot worse,' Harry pointed out.

'Not in my opinion!' Draco hissed.

'Why do you care anyway?' Harry asked 'I thought you wanted me to suffer as much as possible,'

'I do, just the only person who's allowed to make you suffer is me!' Draco growled.

'Yeah well you might want to tell Voldermort that,' Harry sighed.

'I intend to,' Draco promised quietly.

'What?'

'Nothing Potter,' Draco covered, 'Just plotting the deaths of your family,'

'Don't be ridiculous Malfoy,' Harry scoffed 'They're not worth your time,'

'True, however that won't stop me from teaching them a serious lesson in life, or death as the case may be,' Draco smirked.

'Malfoy,' Harry warned.

'Oh alright Potter, if you insist upon them living I'll be lenient and settle for scaring them for life,' Draco gave. Harry knew he should scold Draco and tell him to back off but he couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face.

'On one condition,' Harry spoke severely. 'You let me watch,'

'You've got yourself a deal Potter,' Draco laughed.

'Alright then I believe it's your turn Malfoy,' Harry resumed. They had being dishing out secrets for the past half hour, and were becoming rather comfortable with each other. After the rather large confessions of death eater refusals and prophecy details they had kept it light, like secret crushes as children or secret places they went to for solitude or secret favourite teachers (Draco actually believed Professsor Lupin a decent DADA teacher although he would never tell his father he thought so). Suddenly Harry had the urge to explain to Draco the details of his childhood, who to Harry's total surprise did not take the news well.

'Ah yes…to return us on even ground I suppose I should tell you that I have attended one Death Eater meeting,' Draco confessed. 'At which I met Voldermort,'

'It's not very pleasant is it?' Harry mumbled.

'Not in the least,' Draco agreed 'I already knew then that I wasn't going to serve him, but what I saw that night just added to my list of reasons supporting the ministry and Dumbledore,'

'You weren't the only one were you?' Harry asked.

'No, it was a gathering of new recruits, sons and daughters of Death Eaters, testing their wills and strength, and power,' Draco explained 'Fortunately, he didn't make us kill anyone, that was my greatest fear,'

'He made you use the other curses though didn't he? The unforgivables,' Harry knew.

'Yeah, after that it wasn't too hard to convince Blaise to join Dumbledore with me,' Draco shrugged 'That's why I asked Weasley to bring him instead of Pansy, not only is she annoying, she's also extremely untrustworthy,'

'It's difficult to know who you can trust and who you can't,' Harry said remembering the fate of his parents.

'You're referring to Pettigrew?' Draco asked. Harry nodded.

'Yeah,'

'I lied to you Potter,' Draco admitted.

'What?' Harry asked shocked 'Oh god you are a Death Eater aren't you?'

Draco just laughed,

'No Potter! I mean your cloak, it's not behind the Salazar Slytherin statue, it's behind the Godric Gryffindor statue on the second floor,'

'Oh,' Harry frowned 'Wait a second, you just told me two secrets,'

'That wasn't a secret Potter,' Draco explained 'I just wanted to tell you,'

'Oh, well thank-you,'

'You're Welcome,'

'I suppose it's my turn again?'

'Yep,'

'Alright, when we were in second year, and the students were being attacked by the basilisk, we I mean Hermione, Ron and I all thought that you were behind the attacks,' Harry began.

'Yeah I know,'

'Anyway, we wanted to make sure so Ron and I used the Polyjuice Potion and became Crabbe and Goyle to question you,' Harry confessed looking at the floor.

'Really,' Draco asked particularly shocked.

'Yeah,' Harry admitted 'But it only proved us wrong, and before you go on and start yelling it might consolidate you to know that Hermione got transformed into a freaky half girl half cat due to an unfortunate incident involving Bulstrode's cat,'

'Hmm,' Draco said before he burst out into laughter.

'Hey it wasn't that funny,' Harry mumbled.

'It's not that,' Draco explained 'It's your face, you look so guilty, you really needn't Potter. I completely understand,'

'You do?' Harry asked.

'Yes, well…I'm actually kind of curious, I probably won't be able to remember but could you try to tell me which time it was you?'

'Ahh…well…you said something about wishing Hermione to be next and Ron or Crabbe cracked his knuckles?' Harry offered.

'I don't really remember that, I think I said that a few times that year,' Draco flushed looking to the floor, 'But…you wouldn't have been wearing you glasses as Goyle at one point were you?'

'Yeah I was,' Draco laughed again.

'I asked Goyle what happened to his glasses, I actually convinced him that he had lost his glasses, when he must have never had them in the first place,'

They both laughed at that, it would have been impossible not to.

'Alright Malfoy your turn,' Harry managed after a long recovery.

'Huh? Oh yeah, umm…' Draco sat there thinking for a while 'I think I'm nearly void of secrets,'

'Oh come on, we've barely touched the surface,' Harry said sarcastically 'What about what Ron said? Death eater plans, sexual exploits and killing innocents?'

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who just grinned.

'Well we've cancelled out the death eater plans and the killing of innocents…'Harry blushed and looked at the floor again, not really knowing whether or not he wanted to know this.

'I guess that leaves my infamous sexual exploits then?' Draco smirked. Harry's heart plummeted to his toes.

'There are no exploits Potter,' Draco revealed 'The tales of my social life are greatly over exaggerated,'

Harry looked up at Draco with a very strung blush,

'H-how over exaggerated?' Harry asked weakly.

'I remain to this day a virgin,' (Author: Could there be a double meaning in that?)

Harry's heart rose back up into his chest and began to beat far stronger than before.

'Really?' Harry asked.

'Yep, although I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't spread that around Potter,' Draco asked 'My reputation is rather important to me,'

'Ah sure, can I ask why?' Harry doubted he had any blood left circulating in his veins, he was certain it had all rushed to his head, no doubt he was positively glowing red.

'I suppose I'm waiting for the right person,' Draco supplied 'Although I doubt it's going to happen,'

'You don't think you'll find the right person?'

'It's not a matter of finding them Potter,' Draco spoke, a faint pink rose to his cheeks.

'Ah,' Harry said completely confused, he didn't understand Draco at all so he felt safe with his response. 'Well, not that it's much of a secret but I'm one too, a virgin I mean,'

'Yes, I doubt that news like that would keep from the daily prophet,' Draco smiled 'The day Harry Potter looses his virginity the paper will print 'Boy who lived becomes a Man' or 'Boy who lived, becomes Boy who got shagged' or 'Boy who lived meets Girl who got lucky,'

Harry laughed before he his blush became an inferno.

'I think your last title might need a bit of adjusting,' Harry confessed.

'Oh really?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, next secret I suppose…I'm gay,' Harry announced. Draco's heart rate increased impressively. Harry was gay, he might have a chance. Draco remembered the look Harry gave him at lunch and almost moaned at the thought of what it could mean. Draco felt his pants become incredibly tight.

'Malfoy?' Harry asked. Draco realised he hadn't given Harry a reply.

'Well, well Potter, it seems we have more things in common than we realised,' Draco smirked seductively. Harry gasped at the look Draco was sending him and bit his lip. That gorgeous, perfect, lip.

'Y-you mean…you're gay too?'

'A-huh,' Draco said moving from his couch toward Harry slowly and with purpose. Harry stared into Draco's eyes with a numbing fear, fear that Harry could mistake this, fear that it wasn't real, but mostly fear that Draco would pull away. Draco held Harry's gaze and never broke it for a second as he sat on his knees next to the beautiful blushing boy before him, he supported his hands on the armrest behind Harry, boxing him between Draco's arms.

'My next secret,' Draco whispered, as his mouth was so close to Harry's 'I've kept for the longest time,'

'A-huh,' Harry sighed. So close, they were so close, just another inch.

'I don't hate you,' Draco breathed and pressed his body against Harry's, brushing them together causing the most glorious friction. Harry gasped and arched up to Draco.

'I like you,' Draco whispered, 'Very much,'

Draco brushed there bodies together again, and their erections met for a moment, through their clothes. Harry moaned and forced it to happen again, emitting a groan from Draco.

'I like you too,' Harry whispered 'Very much,'

Draco grazed his lips over harry's.

'I've wanted so long to taste you,' he confessed.

Harry touched his lips to Draco and spoke against them 'Let's not wait longer,'

Draco kissed Harry tenderly and softly, saving every moment, recording it in his mind. He swept his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, just as in the dream, and Harry opened up for him with a gasp. Draco's tongue swept inside, caressing and tasting all that was Harry. Their tongues touched and the world went fuzzy. 'This is true magic' Harry thought. Harry wrapped his arms up around Draco's waist and Draco deepened the kiss. It became stronger and more frantic, the clung to each other, tasting and consuming all that they could. They became feverish, each wanting so much more. Draco moaned and pressed their hips together, rubbing erections against one another resuming that intoxicating friction. Harry pulled his mouth from Draco and cried out, so good, it felt so good. Harry's hands slid down from his waist and cupped Draco's arse.

'Oh god!' Draco muttered, as Harry began ministrations, caressing and sqeezing Draco's behind.

Draco bent his head and tasted the skin on Harry's neck. Harry moaned, and sped up his hips to increase the friction, Draco grasped Harry's hips and sped up to match him. Draco continued to kiss Harry's neck, the taste of sweat and skin so addictive and erotic Draco groaned and thrust hard into Harry's hips, who gasped in response.

'Harry,' Draco whispered 'I can't take much more of this,'

'Uh!' Harry agreed.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and slipped his tongue into Draco's eager mouth. Tongue's touching and caressing, there was so much heat. Draco slipped his hand between their bodies, reached down to slip under Harry's jeans and past Harry's boxers, he delicatelybegan to stroke Harry's throbbing shaft. Harry cried out and thrust into Draco's hand. Their actions sped up and Harry felt himself blissfully close to release. Draco felt equally effected just watching Harry moan and whimper beneath him.

'I…I need you Harry,' Draco asked 'I need to be inside you,'

'Oh yes,' Harry whispered 'God I need you so much,'

Draco groaned at Harry's eager words and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, as he continued to pull and tease and work magic from Harry.

'Oh god Harry I lo-,'

'Harry! Malfoy! Guess what! We've figured it out!' Hermione exclaimed bounding into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I'm so evil mwahahahahahahahaaa


	8. No More Secrets

The Magic Box

Eight: No more Secrets

Hermione pulled open the lid of the magic box to see two very tussled boys glaring at each other from opposite sides of their room.

'Oh god, please don't tell me you two have been fighting again,' Hermione groaned. Draco looked at Harry and sent him his seductive smile,

'Sorry Granger, I just couldn't help myself, I had to get a piece of Potter,'

Harry turned scarlet but still had the nerve to glare back at Draco

'That was so corny,' Harry hissed quietly as he moved back toward Draco.

'I know,' Draco whispered in return 'But don't tell me you didn't love it,'

Blaise appeared beside Hermione, saw the two boys and grinned enormously.

'My my Draco what have you been up to,' Blaise scorned innocently 'We're out here busting our butts for you two, you should at least have the decency to do the same,'

'I'm sorry Blaise, I promise to you that I will,' Draco whispered to Harry 'And I greatly look forward to it,'

Harry moaned at the thought of Draco 'Busting his butt' and hit his head repeatedly against the wall. It was really too much, just a second ago he was in complete euphoria. He was so close to having Draco pound him into the sofa. Bloody Hermione, stupid smirking Blaise. He had to find a way for them to bugger off so Draco could do the same to him…he he he.

'Hey Harry,' Ron's head popped up beside Hermione's 'Gain any decent blackmail material?'

'Plenty,' Harry said and looked under heavy eyelids at Draco, sending him a look of pure lust. Draco nearly fell over in shock, since when was Harry Potter suggestive?

'Brilliant!' Ron exclaimed 'What stuff did you learn?'

'He's good with his hands,' Harry smirked, Draco gawked.

'Yeah right, like Malfoy would actually do any manual work,' Ron snorted, thinking innocent thoughts. Blaise actually let out a little giggle and Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her scalp.

'It's true he even gave me a little demonstration,' Harry teased 'Or not so little as the case may be,' Draco was panting pretty darn hard, what happened to his shy awkward Gryffindor? This must be Harry's slytherin side they were talking about, Draco decided he most defiantly liked it. The blonde leant against the wall and smiled beautifully at Harry. Harry changed his mind he didn't just want the intruders to leave, he wanted to get Draco so hot for him that he would force the others to leave. He wanted Draco to take charge of the situation, and then take charge of Harry. The thought went straight to Harry's groin.

'Well anyway, good news on our part,' Hermione continued, 'The translation supports our conclusion,'

Draco however was still starring at Harry, who had just licked his lips enticingly for the other, Draco shuddered with desire and quickly turned away, in case he betray himself before Granger and the others.

'That's great Hermione,' Harry expressed, 'Save that Malfoy and I are out of secrets, yet we're still in the box,'

'Yes well obviously there must be something you two haven't covered yet,' Hermione objected.

'Oh I'm defiantly up for uncovering,' Harry muttered, Draco looked up in surprise and Harry winked at the blonde. Draco felt his pants becoming increasingly tighter by the moment. If he didn't know any better he'd say Harry was trying to seduce him.

'Well obviously it would have to be a very deep and private secret,' Hermione rationalized, 'One you probably haven't even told us,'

'That's ridiculous Hermione Harry tells us everything!' Ron objected.

'Oh please Ronald Harry obviously doesn't tell us every tiny detail about his life,' Hermione argued, 'He might not feel comfortable telling us certain things about himself,'

'Pfft, yeah right, Harry and me have no secrets,' Ron persisted.

'Nonsense everyone has secrets,' as the two were deep in a heated argument Harry moved to Draco and pressed his body tight against the Slytherin's. He moved so that their lips were millimetres apart.

'Make them go away,' Harry whispered. Draco shuddered from pleasure at having Harry so close to him to once more.

'Please, I want them to go, I want you inside me,' Harry pleaded and "accidentally" brushed his hand across Draco's erection. Draco moaned and threw his head back.

'Please Draco,' Harry whispered. Draco's head snapped up realising that it was the first time Harry had ever called him by his first name. It did more to him than sweet words and suggestions ever could. His eyes latched on to those startling emerald,

'Say it again Harry,' Draco pleaded. Harry stared right back into those amazing silver orbs.

'Draco…please, I want you,'

Draco lost all self control. Harry pulled away and Draco turned upward.

'Weasley, Granger, Zabini!' Draco roared. Attention was restored back to the small boys. 'OUT!'

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked outraged.

'Potter and I have a lot of work to do, all of you close this damn box and get the hell out now!' he yelled, god he wanted Harry so much. Blaise who had witnessed the small encounter during the argument smirked and turned to leave.

'Come on Granger, Weasel, let's leave these two to themselves shall we?' Blaise asked.

'But I thought we should stay and help Harry,' Ron asked.

'Weasel if you don't leave this room so help me god I will shrink your balls to the size of dust mites, now OUT!' Ron muttered something about ungrateful Slytherin's and left with Blaise. Hermione shut the box and hurried after them.

'Oh thank Merlin!' Harry exclaimed. Draco turned back to face Harry and was attacked. Harry pounced on Draco throwing him to the floor. Draco quickly gained the upper hand though and straddled Harry proudly.

'I never knew you could be so manipulative Potter,' Draco smirked.

'Only for you Draco,' Harry gasped as Draco rocked against him. Draco bent down and captured Harry's lips in a soul searing kiss. Both moaned into each others mouths and rocked against one another. Tongue's are a grand part of human anatomy. Draco kissed his way along Harry's jaw and down his throat. He bit into the side of Harry's neck emitting a squeak from the other boy, before he ran his tongue tenderly over the mark and sucking slightly. Harry groaned in response and jerked his hips up hard against Draco's movements. Nothing could compare to the taste of Harry, Draco thought delightfully nibbling on another part of Harry's throat. He had to get more.

'Shirt, off,' Draco managed in heavy pants. Harry nodded and slid his shirt off over his head. Draco unclasped the buttons on his own and cast it aside. Draco bent back down and recaptured Harry's perfect sweet lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him down deeper into the kiss. Draco pressed their bare chests against one another making both boys cry out simultaneously. Draco rubbed against Harry, making the other boy throw his head back and growl. Draco smiled and began to taste as much of Harry as he could. He licked, sucked and nibbled his way down Harry's sweet sweaty chest, producing the most erotic noises from his Harry. Draco claimed Harry's right nipple between his teeth, making Harry cry out and clasp to Draco as though he were a lifeline, Draco chuckled and soothed the bite with his tongue.

'Why do you insist on eating me alive,' Harry gasped.

'Because you love it,' Draco replied 'And because I can't seem to get enough of you,'

'Whatever I have, whatever is me, is yours for the taking,' Harry declared softly. Draco moaned at Harry's words and took Harry's left nipple in his mouth.

'Draco!'

Draco unclasped Harry's jeans and ripped them off, revealing his black boxer shorts. Draco slowly reached up and grasped the sides of the shorts. Harry looked at him transfixed, Draco smirked and tauntingly slid off Harry's boxers ever so slowly. Harry whimpered at the sight of Draco undressing him and shivered with pleasure. Draco looked down at Harry's erection with greedy eyes. He took a deep breath before the plunge and consumed as much of Harry's cock as he could in his mouth. Harry yelped and Draco began to devour the object of his dreams. Draco licked the underside, and lapped up the precome. The sensations coursing through Harry were indescribably, the entire experience enhanced by the fact that it was Draco. Draco's head bobbed and he deep throated Harry, Harry arched up to Draco and spoke something Draco couldn't understand. Draco's hands slipped around to cup Harry's bare arse and slipped a finger inside the boy. Harry cried out muttering more words and noises that Draco couldn't understand. Draco slipped in another finger and spread Harry with a scissor action. Harry hissed loudly, and Draco realised Harry was crying out to him in parsletongue.

'Oh god Harry,' Draco whimpered, that was the most sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life. Harry wrapped his fingers in platinum blonde hair and hissed with pleasure.

'_Draco, I can't take it anymore,' _

Draco slipped in a third finger and reached deep inside Harry.

'_Oh Draco fuck me! Please oh god!' _

Draco nudged Harry's prostate and Harry switched to English.

'More Draco, I need you now! Please!' he pleaded. Draco nodded and pulled himself from Harry.

'The bed,' Draco whispered. Harry nodded and jumped into the bed eagerly. Draco couldn't help a laugh at Harry's very large grin and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Before jumping in the bed beside Harry. Harry spread his legs and Draco settled in between them. Draco looked up at Harry with concern.

'Are you sure about this Harry?' Draco asked sincerely. Harry smiled sweetly at him, a look Draco once thought he'd never receive from his dream boy. Harry cupped Draco's face with his hand.

'For two long years,' Harry whispered.

'Two years?' Draco asked shocked.

'A-huh,'

'I've been for three,' Draco smirked. Harry smiled and pulled Draco down for a tender desperate kiss.

'Wait!' Draco stopped suddenly 'We don't have any lube,'

'Where there's a very strong will,' Harry whispered, and a bottle of lubricant appeared on the pillow beside Harry's head.

'Courtesy of The Magic Box,' Draco laughed. Harry sighed at the sound and looked up at the angel above him.

'You're beautiful,' Harry breathed. Draco pressed the bodies against one another, a growing familiarity which both boys adored.

'You're delectably perfect,' Draco remarked. He picked up the lube and coated himself before readying before Harry's entrance.

'_Fuck me Draco,' _Harry hissed as Draco pushed himself inside Harry.

Harry exclaimed at the blissful pain as Draco pushed himself slowly inside of him. He clung to Draco desperately until Draco was fully sheathed. Draco stopped to catch his breath and give Harry time to adjust. Although there was no way Draco's breathing could slow down. He was inside Harry, oh thank the gods he was inside Harry. The sweet heat of Harry around him made Draco shiver with delight. Harry was so tight, Draco rested his forhead against Harry's sweaty rapped breathing chest and moaned.

'Okay, okay I'm ready,' Harry whispered. Draco nodded and began to move. He eased his way in and out watching the reactions from Harry waiting for a sign that he had hit that magical place inside of Harry. When Harry screamed something in parseltongue, he knew he hit the right spot. Draco moved steadily, making sure to hit that spot every time.

'Draco, faster please,' Harry cried out. Draco obeyed and sped up his movements. It was then that he lost all self control, it was too wonderful and Harry was just so amazingly tight. He began to slamn in and out of Harry, making the other create a mantra of Draco's name. He pounded Harry in to the mattress holding nothing back, continuing to hit Harry's sweet spot with every thrust. It didn't take much more for Harry to reach his climax. He screamed Draco's name and shuddered as he came between their hot overstimulated bodies. Seeing Harry in pure ecstasy was too much for Draco and he spilled himself inside of Harry. His orgasm seemed to last days before he collapsed ontop of his lover, bodies still joined but completely spent from their lovemaking. For a long time neither boy said anything, recovering from their climax.

'That was a thousand times better than I thought it would be,' Harry moaned. Draco withdrew himself from Harry and rolled off to settle beside him. He rested his head against the Gryffdor's shoulder and drapped his arm across the boy.

'I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be here with you like this,' Draco whispered.

'Why?' Harry asked, he ran his fingers along Draco's side, making him shiver and clutch closer to Harry.

'You're just so…pure, untainted. A complete innocent,' Draco spoke into Harry's chest 'Not meant for a person like me,'

'Ironic,' Harry smiled 'I was saving it all for you,'

Draco looked disbelieving into Harry's eyes, Harry looked right back at him, both were startled by what they both found there.

'I'm in love with you,' Draco confessed, 'I love you Scarhead,'

'I'm in love with you too ferret,' Harry smiled.

Before anything else could be said a familiar tugging sensation overcame their bodies.

'Oh fuck,' Draco muttered

The room began to spin around them they felt themselves lift off the floor and once again became consumed in a surrounding darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I know I know, it's a little clich'ed. But I love a good romantic ending, it's so sweet i just want to swoon (even though technicallyI'mnot finished yet, so don'tpanic there's still a chapter to go).In fact whenever i read fanfictionI skip to the last chapter just to make sure it has a happy ending. I can't stand it when Harry or Draco dies. It's just too damn depressing. After watching Brokeback Mountain I've had enough of sad endings thank you very much.


	9. The Final Chapter

The Magic Box

Nine: Final Chapter

Ron and Hermione were still arguing as they walked back to the Room of Requirement four hours later. Blaise was holding back, and whistling to himself, greatly amused by this whole experience. He had enough material on Draco to last him years of tormenting. His previous favoured material 'Your in love with Harry Potter and too stupid to do anything about it' was suddenly unavailable to him. Blaise smirked to himself as they began the walk down the seventh corridor. At least Draco would be hell of a lot less grumpier anymore now that he was finally getting laid. Before they reached the door Ron and Hermione came to a stop still yelling at each other about whether to go in or not. Hermione was convinced that they give the boys a little more time. Ron couldn't stand the thought of Harry confessing secrets to Malfoy what if he told Draco something about him? Blaise simply walked past them and opened the door. He saw what or rather who was in front of him and grinned from ear to ear.

'Hey Weasley!' Blaise called out giggling. This is gonna be great.

'What!' Ron said as the stormed through the door. He saw Harry Potter lying on the ground butt naked with an equally naked Draco Malfoy drapped ontop of him, and screamed. Blaise giggled again, who knew Weasley could do such a good impression of a horror film chick. Hermione walked in and turned a bright shade of pink.

'Oh dear,' she murmured, although Blaise noticed, she didn't look away.

'MY EYES!' Ron shouted 'MY POOR INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES!'

'Virgin my arse Ron!' Hermione muttered. Blaise was now in a giggling fit holding on to the fireplace mantle for support. On the ground, Harry moaned and slowly came back to consciousness. He looked up at the three watching him very intently and frowned.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'WHY DON'T YOU TELL US HARRY!' Ron exclaimed. Harry realised he felt very cold and looked down. He supposed he should have been shy or outraged to be butt naked in front of his friends and an old enemy but at the sight of Draco asleep hugging himself very closely to Harry, he lost all negative emotions and sighed. He reached down and ran a hand through Draco soft silky blonde hair. Draco unconsciously tightened his grip around Harry and pressed their bodies a lot closer. Harry sighed again.

'HARRY!' Ron exclaimed. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NAKED WITH MALFOY!'

Blaise's giggles turned into a full out laughing spasm, he collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach and tearing. Draco began to wake up and Harry watched in awe as he slowly came around. That was until Draco flinched and kicked Harry in the shin. Draco soon after realised what he'd done and panicked.

'Oh my god Harry I'm so sorry are you okay?' he stressed. Harry laughed and sat up pulling Draco with him.

'You're so adorable,' Harry exclaimed and gave Draco a good wake up kiss, which turned into a very heated desperate I'm so in love with you kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his body into Harry's side. Harry picked himself off the ground and sat in Draco lap, pressing their chests together and moaning. Draco's hands slipped down to cup Harry's arse and massage those sweet tight cheeks.

'HEY!' Ron yelled letting the two boys know they were still there. Draco pulled away and gazed at his audience in shock, the looked back at Harry dumbstruck.

'Why didn't you tell me they were here?' Draco asked. Harry blushed, but stayed atop of Draco.

'I umm sort of forgot they were there,'

'Obviously,' Hermione breathed.

Ron dropped to the floor and looked as though he were going to be sick.

'Hermione, could you obliviate me please?' Ron asked looking up at his girlfriend 'I was so much happier in my ignorance,'

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced the two boys that were now standing up and trying to cover their more private areas. Blaise smirked and handed the naked teenagers the two uniforms that appeared on the sofa.

'I take it you confessed your deep dark secrets?' Hermione asked.

'Yep!' both boys said simultaneously with large grins on their faces.

'I take it your also dating now?' Blaise asked.

'I guess so,' Harry said looking at Draco for confirmation.

'Of course it does,' Draco affirmed, then smiled 'Might as though make it official though,'

And got down on one knee in front of Harry (of course both boys are now wearing pants,)

'Harry, will you be my boyfriend, then ultimately become my fiancé, then marry me once we leave school and then bare my children…or vice versa,' Draco said gazing up at Harry. Harry glowed and jumped on Draco kissing him everwhere that wasn't covered.

'Yes, yes, yes and god yes!' Harry exclaimed. Draco laughed and pulled his Gryffindor in for a bear hug. Blaise rolled his eyes, Hermione sighed and Ron dry heaved.

'Hermione! Are you just going to stand there!' Ron exclaimed 'Say something, convince them that they're both clearly having some temporary insanity! And get them back to normal,'

'Draco?' Hermione addressed the boy. Harry and Draco stood up and faced Hermione, ready for a lecture but not willing to back down from having relationship, 'What are you doing for Christmas?'

'What!' Ron exclaimed.

'It's just we're all going to Grimmauld Place, and since your now Harry's boyfriend you might like to join us,' Hermione smiled. Harry grinned enormously and turned to Draco excited.

'Two weeks with Harry or two weeks alone in a damp danky dungeon…' Draco pretended to think. 'Meh I got nothing better to do,'

Harry punched Draco's arm before pulling him in for another hug. Then ran to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

'Thanks for understanding this,' Harry said as the stepped back.

'No problem,' Hermione blushed.

'What?' Harry asked.

'You've got love bites all over your neck,' she pointed out.

'And your nipples,' Blaise pointed out.

'AAHHHHHHH, NO TALKING ABOUT HARRY'S NIPPLES!' Ron exclaimed, Harry blushed. And Draco smirked rather smugly.

'Ron? Are you going to be okay with this?' Harry asked. Ron pouted and crossed his arms.

'I'll be fine with it as long as I don't see what I just saw ever again, or hear anything about sex or nipples,' Ron admitted. Harry smiled and hugged Ron who returned the gesture before standing up and sighing 'Alright, let's go tell the world that the great Harry Potter has returned,'

'Yeah, it's just about time for Dinner anyways,' Blaise pointed out, 'And after what you boys have been doing you'll no doubt need to restore your energy,'

'AHHHH NO SEX! NO SEX!' Ron yelled and ran from the room.

Harry and Draco decided that for the time being they'd keep their relationship a secret, they didn't think the world was ready to know that the boy who lived was involved with a member of one of the most feared wizarding families in the world. So they headed down to the great hall separately. Draco with Blaise and Harry with Hermione and Ron. They entered, Dumbledore welcomed them back officially and that was it. The entire school seemed to frown in confusion but it was given up as just one of those things and the two boys sat down at their separate house tables for dinner. Harry was immediately swarmed with curious Gryffindors, while Draco was greetedsimply by respected nods from his housemates before returning to their meal. Several minutes past, Draco was catching up on everything that had occurred whilst he was 'away' for four days. Snape had taken out his anger on the Gryffindor students, and now there were barely any Gryffindor house points left. Crabbe and Goyle had been caught making out in the broom shed by the entire Ravenclaw Quididitch team. Some Gryffindor kid had managed to take a photo that had been copied and hung up around numerous places on school grounds. Draco really wasn't looking forward at his first glimpse of that!

'And Theodore Nott's been secretly shagging that McMillan bloke in Hufflepuff!' Millicent exclaimed. 'I mean how wrong is that a Hufflepuff!'

'Oh come on Millicent's you have to admit Ernie's hot,' Theodore cut in, overhearing the gossip update.

'Yes but a Hufflepuff!' Millicent pointed out. Draco looked across the hall toward the Gryffindor table, he eyes reached Harry and he smiled. As though feeling Draco's gaze Harry looked up and smiled in return. Draco licked his lips seductively and Harry bit his lip. Their focus was broken however when Ginny Weasley suddenly planted herself beside Harry and wrapped her arms around the boys waist and started whispering something to him. Draco scowled and gritted his teeth. Ginny moved in closer to Harry and nuzzled Harry's neck. His Harry, that neck was Draco's property! He had marked it not a few hours ago! Draco unknowingly grasped his wand and growled deep in his throat. Harry looked up at Draco panicked. Draco was about to do something when a shriek echoed in the Great hall. Draco looked toward the source and found his worst nightmare.

'Drakie you're back, you're alright!' Pansy exclaimed.

'Oh fuck!' Draco muttered, Blaise giggled again beside him, which earned him a heated glare from his best mate. Pansy ran over to Draco and jumped in his lap, pushing her breasts against his chest which just felt completely wrong.

'Pansy get-,' Draco's demand was cut of when Pansy pushed her mouth against his and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Draco's eyes bulged and his hands flew up to pull them apart. God she had a grip like a vice he couldn't push her off. She stayed glued to his face pushing her disgusting tongue as deep in his mouth as she could get. Draco was absolutely revolted, who knew where the hell that thing had been.

'Parkinson!' someone roared with rage. Pansy pulled away from a very repulsed and traumatized Draco. Harry stood there boiling over with rage wand pointed at Pansy's face.

'Get your filthy paws off my Slytherin!' Harry threatened.

'Piss off Potter,' Pansy snapped 'Can't you see Draco and I are having a private moment,'

Blaise laughed.

'Pansy you're sucking his face off in the Great Hall,'

'Stay out of this Blaise,' Pansy glared.

'Parkinson I'm only going to ask you this once more, get off my boyfriend before I really loose my temper and Avada Kedavra your arse,' Harry warned. At the word boyfriend, whispers began to ripple in the Great Hall.

'What the hell are you talking about Potter, Draco's my fiancé!' Pansy declared.

'The hell I am!' Draco suddenly got his voice back. 'Get the fuck off me and get your disgusting tits out of my face!'

Pansy looked at him shocked 'But Drakie?'

'You better do it Pansy, Potter's looking mighty peeved,' Blaise remarked and sipped his butterbeer.

Pansy slipped off of Draco and stepped back. However Harry wasn't satisfied

'Densaugeo!' Harry cast. Pansy's teeth grew to a size an beaver would be ashamed of.Pansy screamed and ran out of the hall.

'Nice one,' Draco admired. Harry frowned at him.

'Somehow I don't think the secrecy thing is going to work,' Harry remarked.

'Yeah, I kind of gathered that when I saw Weaselette throwing herself at you, if Pansy hadn't have come along I would turned her into a hood ornament,' Draco confessed. Then turned to glare at Ginny who meeped and cowered behind her brother. Harry came around to Draco and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. There were sighs, there were tears, there were gasps, and there was dry heaving (Ron).

'I've had enough of secrets anyway,' Harry sighed.

'Yeah me too, I want to be able to snog you silly in public and not cause heart attacks,' Draco smirked.

'Can I have dinner with you?' Harry asked.

'Of course you didn't think I was going to let you sit back with that Weasel tart did you?'

Draco sat down and Harry planted himself in Draco's lap smugly.

'Harry,' Blaise nodded in greeting.

'Blaise,' Harry returned the gesture.

Harry pecked Draco on the lips,

'Love you,'

'Love you too,'

'Potter! Malfoy!' Snape yelled from the Professor's table, where their wasn't a single dry eye '100 points from Gryffindor for cursing Miss Parkinson! And 200 points for taking so bloody damn long to confess your feelings,'

McGonagall held out an open palm to the potions professor who grudgingly handed over a satchel of galleons. Harry smiled down at the love that would help him destroy the dark lord. One that would last for many years on this earth and an eternity beyond.

The End.

_Dear Readers of The Magic Box_

_I thank you for taking the time to read and review The Magic Box. The first fanfiction I have ever written and submitted. Alas however it is over, our boys have completed their purpose and are now enjoying the benefits of kinky gay sex. Ron will have to undergo therapy every time he walks in on these benefits and Blaise will have to make sure Ron does walk in on the benefits. Hehehee. Of course I'm always on the search for a good Harry/Draco story and will be checking all who review's stories or favourite author's for stories. Because I'm just freaky. Thank you for reading the Magic Box_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Creator of The Magic Box_


End file.
